Quel curieux objet !
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Les moldus ne savent pas utiliser la magie, mais ils sont inventifs, mine de rien ! Arthur les trouve fascinants. Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ?


Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la **Sixième Nuit du FoF** (Forum Francophone ludique d'entraide et de discussion autour de la fanfiction, lien disponible dans mes Auteurs Favoris) sur le thème « **Vélo** », un autre défi de cette sixième nuit consiste à s'essayer à différents fandoms. Pendant les Nuits du FoF, un thème est donné toutes les heures, il faut écrire en une heure sur le thème donné et poster sur dans le temps imparti.

Voici donc un de mes premiers essais sur le fandom Harry Potter, époque des Maraudeurs, quatrième année environ.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'HP appartiennent à J. K. ROWLING !

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Quel curieux objet !  
**

Arthur Weasley observa un attroupement au milieu de la cour intérieure de Hogwarts. Il distingua Sirius et James qui dépassaient de par leur taille et devina les deux autres maraudeurs. Il s'approcha pour voir de quoi il était question. C'était toujours quelque chose avec ceux là !

- Mais, les moldus se servent vraiment de ça ?

- Comment ça marche ?

- Faut faire quelque chose où suffit de s'asseoir ?

- C'est quoi ce machin là en bas ?

Le mot « moldu » et les autres bizarreries qu'il entendit attisèrent la curiosité d'Arthur, grand amateur de tout ce qui touchait aux moldus. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves et émergea à la hauteur de Rémus qui tenait un objet curieux en main. Il avait du mal à répondre à toutes les questions.

- Oui les moldus se servent de ça, ils l'ont inventé. Ça fonctionne en actionnant ceci, ce qui fait tourner les roues et nous fait avancer à moindre effort, sauf fort dénivelé. Il faut se servir de ses jambes pour actionner les roues, si tu te contente de t'asseoir, tu vas tomber.

- Comment s'appelle cette invention magnifique ? intervint Arthur, les yeux ronds et pétillants.

- Les moldus appellent ça une bicyclette, ou plus communément, un vélo. C'est un moyen de transport.

- C'est fascinant Rémus, je n'en avais jamais vu avant ! Je.. Je peux essayer ?

- Bien sûr Arthur, viens, assieds-toi. Non, dans l'autre sens. Voila comme ça. Maintenant mets tes mains ici.

- C'est très bizarre, admit Sirius.

- Pratique, Paddy, pratique, le corrigea Rémus.

Il reporta son attention sur le rouquin qui examinait le vélo sous toutes les coutures, tentant de ne pas perdre son équilibre en se penchant pour observer la chaîne reliée à la roue arrière.

- Cette roue est motrice, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Absolument. La chaîne que tu vois ici, est actionnée par le moulinet de tes jambes, qui lui actionne la roue arrière qui te fait avancer. La roue avant porte le guidon et les freins.

Rémus montra le guidon puis les deux freins, sur chacune des poignées, et sur les roues.

- Le frein de ce côté-là c'est pour la roue avant. Ne freine pas uniquement avec celui-ci sinon tu vas finir parterre. Et voici celui pour la roue arrière.

- Génial. Absolument génial. Les moldus sont vraiment inventifs, ils sont incapables de se servir de la magie mais s'en sortent très bien avec des inventions plus étranges les unes que les autres !

- Allez Arthur, essaye, lança Molly, une Gryffondor aussi rousse que lui et pour qui il avait un sérieux faible.

- Oui Arthy, essaye ! lança Sirius avec des gestes encourageants.

Les autres élèves présents, de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle principalement, se joignirent à lui. Le rouquin prit une inspiration et poussa les pédales…dans le mauvais sens. Il pédala en arrière et le vélo, que Rémus avait lâché depuis longtemps, resta un moment à la vertical puis tomba sur le flanc, Arthur avec. Il y eut un petit temps de battement puis le groupe éclata de rire. Arthur, d'abord embarrassé, finit par rire à son tour de sa maladresse. Rémus l'aida à se relever et redressa le vélo.

- Vers l'avant Arthy. Pédale en poussant vers l'avant. Comme quand tu marches.

- D'accord !

Il enfourcha à nouveau le vélo et poussa, dans le bon sens cette fois, sur les pédales. Il avança et le groupe s'écarta pour le laisser passer et observer l'évolution du Weasley sur cet objet moldu.

- J'y arrive ! C'est incroyable, on ne fait presque aucun effort, c'est beaucoup moins fatiguant que de marcher ! lança Arthur en amorçant un virage.

- Oui c'est très pratique en eff…attention !

- Quoi ? Haa !

Arthur Weasley, qui regardait derrière lui, percuta de plein fouet un de leurs camarades de classe, plutôt du genre de ceux qu'il vaut mieux ne pas percuter… Severus Rogue se redressa, une colère noire déformant ses traits. Sirius songea qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de le rendre encore plus laid qu'il ne l'était, alors que c'était pourtant chose faite. Arthur recula prudemment vers les maraudeurs, traînant laborieusement le vélo avec lui. Rogue se leva et sorti sa baguette.

- Bonzai !

Sirius et James se mirent à lancer des bombabouses de manière synchronisée et relativement rythmée sur Severus. Celui-ci réussi à éviter les deux premières mais se prit la troisième en pleine poitrine. Il allait leur lancer un sort lorsque, outrée, le professeur McGonagal étouffa un cri en découvrant la scène.

- Black ! Potter ! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, et vous serez tous les deux en retenue demain soir après votre cours de Potions ! Et qui a ramené cet objet dans le château ? hurla-t-elle en désignant le vélo.

Rémus se tassa un peu sur lui-même.

- Moi professeur. C'est inoffensif, je…

- Vous rien du tout, monsieur Lupin, emmenez ceci hors de ma vue tout de suite ! Monsieur Rogue allez changer de robe pour l'amour du ciel ! Et vous deux, dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! J'ai deux mots à vous dire, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Sirius et James qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte, révoltés.

Ils allaient protester mais elle tourna les talons et parti d'un pas vif vers les escaliers. Sirius envisagea de lui balancer une bombabouse ou alors d'inonder son bureau avec des marais portables par_ inadvertance_ mais le regard que lui lança Rémus l'en découragea. James balança la bombabouse qu'il lui restait à la tête de Severus qui s'en allait, sous la menace du professeur de Métamorphose, et fit mouche.

* * *

Terminé pour ce thème !

Bonne idée ou pas.. ça se discute ! Voila pour mon deuxième essai, depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur HP ! Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
